


If You See Kat(i)e

by majorshipper



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Het, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorshipper/pseuds/majorshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Katie have a problem. As usual, it's Bradley's fault. Well, half his fault.<br/>No spoilers for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Kat(i)e

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydoctortennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydoctortennant/gifts).



> Title is completely unrelated to the story but very related to other important things. Written as a birthday present for the most excellent [mydoctortennant](http://mydoctortennant.livejournal.com/), my partner in crime and awesome British wifey.

Something was tickling his nose. Annoyed, Colin batted at it with his hand. A muffled giggle issued from next to him, and the offending lock of hair was back to teasing his face.

“Kaatiiieee,” he grumbled, “We’re off today. One day, we’re off; I would like to sleep,” he opened his eyes and did his best to glare at her.

His efforts were naturally foiled when she grinned and lifted herself to her elbows, brushing her lips tantalizingly against his own.

“Sorry,” she whispered against his mouth. He mumbled something and followed her retreating mouth with his own, shifting over her. She grinned cheekily and wrapped her fingers through his hair, happily tugging him down to deepen the kiss. He hummed happily and lifted a hand to cup her face.

“What happened to sleep?” She murmured again his ear as he started trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

“What sleep?” he asked between kisses, lifting his head briefly to throw her that adorable grin. She laughed, but that quickly shifted to a happy hum as he returned to her lips, nibbling happily at her bottom lip before she parted under him and allowed him in. He unconsciously shifted and slipped a hand down to rest on her hip. Her skin was coming alive with a million little sensations and she couldn’t help but marvel at how her body instantly seemed to react to him just touching her. It was a wonder they hadn’t been caught out by the public yet, frankly.

His hand slid up her ribcage, brushing against the underside of her breast, and she moaned against him at the contact. She could feel his smirk (she loved how _different_ he was around her) and she pulled on his lip in a vain attempt to wipe it away. The not-so-wayward hand slid back down her stomach, skating across her bellybutton and lower…

And her phone erupted next to them, the distinct chorus of _I’m Too Sexy_ loudly issuing from the small demonic device. Instantly the mood was broken, and Katie swore; she was going to _kill_ Bradley.

“I really need to change that ringtone,” Colin muttered before leaning over and snatching the phone from the nightstand before collapsing next to Katie. He casually glanced at the caller ID before handing it over to her.

“Bradley James, I am going to kill you.” She answered the phone absently, busy openly ogling Colin as he searched for some clothes. He must have felt her eyes on him, because he glanced back at her and grinned when she winked.

 _“I’ll have to tell him that,”_ Angel’s voice on the other end of the line answered. _“So, tell me, why do you want Bradley dead this time? I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”_

“Ha. Don’t even go there Coulby. You’re the one calling from someone else’s phone at,” Katie checked the time “eight in the morning.”

 _”I can’t find mine,”_ her co-star replied quickly.

“Really? Why don’t you check Bradley’s jeans? Or jacket pocket…or dresser, or under the pillows…you know these things get tossed everywhere when you’re more interested in losing your shirt than finding your phone.”

 _”Very funny, Katie. But I’ll have you know, the walls between Colin’s room and mine are_ very _thin.”_

“Ah, yes, but I happen to know you weren’t in your room last night.” Colin stifled a chuckle from across the room, and then turned to the small fridge in search of breakfast.

 _”How-“_ There was shuffling on the other end of the line, and then Bradley’s voice could be heard, telling Angel to just get on with it. More shuffling, and then Bradley had the phone.

 _”I know you two are having a ton of fun teasing each other about your sex lives-“_ there was an indignant cry from his end of the line _”-But we were wondering if you and Col wanted to have breakfast with us? We’re going up the street to that café we saw.”_

“Sure! I’ll go toss on some clothes.” She could hear him smirking on the other end of the line. “Shut up, James.” Before he could retort, she ended the call and tossed the phone back onto the nightstand. She yawned and stretched before sliding out of bed.

“We’re having breakfast with Angel and Bradley down the street at that café.” Colin nodded, watching her with a smile as she sauntered over to his dresser and dug about for a pair of her knickers.

“Stop staring and get some clothes on yourself,” she added, glancing over her shoulder at him. “I’m pretty sure you’re gonna need more than just a pair of boxers for this excursion.”

He opened his mouth to make a smart reply, but shut it again and ran his hand through his hair.

“They have got some pretty horrible timing,” he said.

She didn’t reply, but Katie couldn’t help but agree with him as she pulled a pair of jeans out of the drawer and shimmied into them.

 

***

 

Katie stood watch, dancing from foot to foot, as Colin fumbled with the key to his room. Finally, he figured out which card it was, and shoved the door open.

Katie was on him before it even swung fully open, fingers tugging at the soft cotton of his t-shirt under his jacket. He was busy nipping at her neck, but he pulled back long enough for her to shove the jacket off his shoulders and yank the shirt over his head.

She laughed as he moved them back against the wall next to the door, one hand sliding up under her own shirt to slip under her bra as he wedged his thigh between her legs.

“What’s so funny,” he murmured against her neck, not even stopping his trail of kisses.

“I’m pretty sure Angel and Bradley are in her room, right now.”

He pauses, mouth hovering just inches above the dip of her collarbone. A dull thump sounded from the direction of Angel’s room, followed by a very feminine shriek that fell into a groan.

“That should be an incredible turn-off, you know,” he mutters against her skin.

“And yet,” Katie says, “It doesn’t seem to be bothering you at all.” To punctuate her point, she grinds up against his hips.

Colin groans and pulls away from her. “We need to get you out of these clothes. Now.”

She grins. “I thought you’d never ask.”

She’s got her hands on his ass and he’s half-way through with the buttons on her shirt when his phone goes off, startling them both. It’s Bradley’s ringtone, and they both still instantly.

It rings on for a moment before it occurs to Colin to fumble around for it in his pocket. He pulls it out and presses the button.

“What could you _possibly_ want, Bradley-“ he stops abruptly at what he hears.

There’s rustling. And moans. And “Oh, God, _Bradley_ ”s.

Katie’s close enough, pressed up against him and distracting as hell, to hear exactly what’s happening on Bradley’s end.

There’s a moment when it seems like the whole room is filled with the truly _dirty_ sounds coming from Colin’s phone before he seems to realize what’s happening and quickly disconnects.

“Oh my God,” he says, and leans his head against Katie’s chest. Against him, she’s shaking with laughter, and while the mood wasn’t dead before, it’s dying a slow death as they both dissolve into laughing messes.

“I can’t believe he accidentally phoned you _while he was having sex_. I wish we could have recorded that,” Katie says when they’ve come down enough for rational thought.

“That’s the second time in one day they’ve ruined my plans to have mind-blowing sex with my girlfriend with their horribly timed phone calls,” Colin grouses as he pulls away from her and begins searching for his shirt. “I wish I could have recorded it and sold it to the tabloids for a million dollars, all while laughing at his misfortune.”

Katie laughs from behind him. “I don’t think that’s quite fair. At least you have a fantastic girlfriend who will help make it up to you.” She tugs at his jeans and he straightens, turning back towards her so she can lean up and kiss him.

“Besides,” she says with a smirk after pulling away. “Later, when it’s quieted down over there, we can send him our own ‘message’.”

“Mmmm,” Colin agreed into her mouth. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

  
_fin_   



End file.
